The Dalek Conspiracy (Quantum Series)
'He's my son...'- ''The Doctor The Dalek conspiracy if the third episode of the 32nd series of doctor who Plot While the Doctor repairs the TARDIS Amy and Rory have to fend off a Dalek attack with three different sects of Daleks, and what does this have to do with a life form with two hearts. Synopsis On an inconspicuous street in Washington DC the blue box of the TARDIS materialises inside Jack has a bag prepared and seems ready to leave, he turns to give the Doctor back his TARDIS key to which the Doctor denies and tells him to keep it, saying that they’ll meet again. The landing chime sounds and the Doctor instantly seems uncomfortable and shivers he starts saying that as soon as he’s done enough repairs his going to leave this place saying that he can feel echoes of a future temporal catastrophe rippling back through the vortex, he then turns to Amy and Rory and tells them that he’s booked a restaurant for them to have dinner and has got UNIT to cover the cost, technically the UN owes him a few million pounds, most of which the Doctor keeps frozen in an account except when necessary. (The Lodger) Just as he takes them out of the door Jack’s vortex manipulator starts to bleep, its detected higgs-boson particles in the vicinity… The Doctor dismisses it by saying that a materialising TARDIS can cause Higgs-boson particles to coalesce at materialisation point if the outer chronoplasmic shell is damaged in certain higher dimensions, probably caused by neglect over time and the gravity and heat at the heart of that star. Jack seems unconvinced saying that his theory could be sound but the readings aren’t from the TARDIS, the Doctor shudders again and says the retro-shocks of whatever future disaster are very uncomfortable and as soon as the TARDIS is fixed he’s going to go, he tells Jack to investigate and says he’ll keep an eye on him through the TARDIS communications systems, he then tells Amy and Rory to enjoy their dinner and hands them a hotel room key with a piece of paper, he then turns on his heel and enters the TARDIS.He goes straight to the wooden console and turns all of the systems of before heading to a bank of crystal controls with a touch screen showing the seal of Rassilon, he activates the device and starts to manipulate the controls until a colour coded pie chart appears, half red, about 10% a dull green and the other 40 a dull amber. He remarks that based on the display a full 50% of the TARDIS’ systems are completely non-functional, a further 40% could work if activated and the 10% working are barely operational, he sighs and starts repairs. Jack is seen tracking the particles on his vortex manipulator it keeps bleeping at a faster and faster rate until it turns into a continuous wine. He looks down and sees only a pile of dust on a scorched part of ground, he’s interrupted from scanning the dust further when we hear a Dalek come round the corner, it is a Time War era version and says over a communication channel that it’s located the remains of the ''fugitive’s'' ''TARDIS, Jack immediately draws the Daleks attention by calling out it’s name, the Dalek reports to it’s superior that locals show knowledge of the Daleks, the Dalek demands to know how Jack knows of them. He merely raises his defabricator gun and fires a burst at the Dalek, however, it’s unaffected it starts saying that hostility will not be tolerated and starts it’s battle cry of exterminate and as it lines up the gunstick it suddenly explodes as the smoke clears we see that behind him is a man wearing monochrome Time Lord robes (The War Games), the man is holding a gun in front of him in his right hand where the Dalek had stood. As he walks forward he visual avoids looking at Jack as he’s a fixed point in time and space, when he stands in front of Jack he introduces himself as Ambrosius, technically of the Prydonian House of Lungbarrow Jack then introduces himself but before he can start to flirt four more Daleks emerge and surround the pair, Jack seems to consider firing on them but decides against it, the Daleks then transmat the two away along with the Daleks. Amy and Rory are at a high class Italian restaurant and both of them are dressed up accordingly, Rory seems to be complaining about Amy asking if they can travel with the Doctor again without even asking his opinion and that they’re married and should be starting a life together while Amy is trying to put forward a case for staying in the TARDIS and to make a difference in saving lives… Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring Jack Harkness